


sweet relief

by ghostbeer



Series: A Slice of Limon [5]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Limon Has A Good Day, Post ACOC ep 9, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbeer/pseuds/ghostbeer
Summary: Limon Longhalls' big day
Series: A Slice of Limon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858369
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	sweet relief

Limon had a good day.

He woke up early, for once, and didn’t have to rush to dress and get out the door of his small quarters. In fact, he didn’t have to do much at all that day. The Lord and Lady Cruller were gone, attending to business in Ceresia, and left without thinking of Limon, which he couldn’t blame them for. 

With the day in front of him, he packed his bag and headed to the woods outside the castle walls. It was a cloudy day, but still warm. It rained the day before, but the ground underneath his favorite peppermint tree was dry when he sat beneath it. Its bark was solid against his back, and its dropped leaves crunched pleasantly as he shifted to get comfortable. 

In his pack was a perfect breakfast; he was lucky last night when the Muffinfield sentries near his chambers gave him their dinner plates to clear and a few of them hadn’t touched their food. He unwrapped it carefully and savored every bite. The birds twittered in the canopy above him, and Limon ate quietly. 

As he wriggled off his shoes he noticed another hole in his sock. Huffing, he opened his bag and fished out his needle and thread and began darning it. He had managed to salvage some thread from a destroyed banner of House Rocks, and he liked its gold color against the purple of his sock. It reminded him of Sir Theobald, who had been kind to him.

In the peace of the woods, Limon let himself feel things he didn’t dare inside the castle walls, under the watch of Lord Cruller. It felt good to cry. 

That afternoon he packed his things back up, wriggling his gold toe at himself one last time before donning his worn shoes again. On his way home he didn’t run into the local bullies like he usually did, and he even saw a farmer’s newborn meep. The castle was quiet as he entered through his usual side door, the majority of the guard having gone with the Lord and Lady abroad. His steps echoed in the vast hall, and he noted how each one fell in time with his steady pulse.

No one noticed him grab flowers from the castle garden, and no one saw when he borrowed two books from the Queen’s library. No one watched him climb one of the towers, and no one paid attention to him as he sat in the Bulb and pressed the flowers between pages and read. He didn’t think of his uselessness or his folly or his wayward soul or his faults or his sins or who he was not. He breathed in, he breathed out, he felt the breeze on his face, and he smiled.

 _That_ , he thought as he drew his curtains and got into his bed that evening, _was my best birthday yet_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ziscord rise up, limon stans rise


End file.
